1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a depth pixel of a three-dimensional image sensor and the three-dimensional image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device configured to convert an optical signal, received incident to the image sensor from the outside, into an electrical signal, and provides image information corresponding to the optical signal. Recently, research on a three-dimensional image sensor for providing distance information as well as image information based on the optical signal has been actively performed. In general, the three-dimensional image sensor may measure distances between depth pixels and a subject by measuring a Time Of Flight (TOF), which is a travel time of a laser pulse taken until the laser pulse reflected back to its origination after irradiation onto the subject.